Beyond The Pain
by abvamp
Summary: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. Slash M/M Horatio/Speed. There will be a sequel.
1. I'm Here

Title: I'm here.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: fluff, slash, angst, hurt/comfort, disability (blindness)  
Spoilers: Curse of the Coffin  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks girl.  
Summary: Speed was pissed, beyond pissed he was furious.  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Speed barged into the house and slammed the door shut, "Horatio! Where are you!?" he was furious. He took Butch's harness off and released him from his leash.

"Speed?" Horatio walked into the living room.

"Don't, just don't! Are you out of your fucking mind, you've could have been killed!" he turned his face in the direction he had heard his lovers voice.

"I'm right here and I'm fine," Horatio walked up to him and laid his hands on his shoulders. "I had to do something to get that car as far from the city as possible before the bomb exploded."

"Oh right, so the only thing you could think of was to get in that car and drive to the beach?" Speed turned his face towards him. "You've could have died, not able to get out of that car in time."

"Oh babe," he took his agitated lover in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time, I promise. And if it makes you feel any better, Alexx already gave me her opinion about stupid men doing very stupid things."

"In other words she scared the living daylights out of you, good." Speed laid his head on Horatio's shoulder, all of the sudden very tired. He sighed, "Take me to bed."

Horatio took his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. He took off the sunglasses that were still covering the young man's eyes and slowly started to undress him. He moved his hands up and down Speed's chest, hearing the young man moan. He unbuckled and unzipped his pants and dropped them, he held Tim's hands while the young man kicked of his shoes and got out of his pants and shorts. Horatio took the already hard and throbbing member and started to stroke it.

Speed arched into his touches, "Oh please don't stop."

"I have no intention to," H started to stroke his cock harder and faster. Speed started to fumble with the buttons of H's shirt but became impatient and ripped it open. He wrapped his arms around his waist and started to stroke his back. "Why don't we continue this in bed," H said leading Speed towards the bed. They laid down and he continued stroking Speed till the young man came screaming his name, spilling his seed over H's stomach and hands. He reached down looking for H's hands, brought them to his mouth and started to lick them clean. The redhead moaned when Speed took his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like on a lollipop.

Speed finished cleaning them and reached down again till he found H's belt, "Uhm you're still overdressed," Speed stated, unbuckling it. H was out of them in seconds and started to kiss the young man's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and sucked it till it hardened, repeating the same movements with his other nipple. "Oh my god," he panted.

H moved down and saw that his lover was hard, again, "You're such a whore."

"Yeah, but I'm your whore." Speed moaned and arched his back when H swallowed him whole. He started to move his mouth up and down, slowly. "Faster, please faster," Speed moved his hands down till he felt H's hair and grabbed it, pushing his face down. "Oh man you're killing me here."

Horatio obliged and moved faster and harder, sucking hard as if he wanted to force the rich milky substance out of the hard member. He didn't need to wait long, Speed came moaning his name. He swallowed everything till the last drop and he slowly let the now limp member slide out of his mouth. He moved up, taking his lovers mouth in a heated and hungry kiss. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Speed smiled through the kiss, "Much."

H took him in his arms, "Sleep, I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

THE END???


	2. Quiet Time

Title: Quiet Time  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: fluff, disability (blindness)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks girl.  
Summary: A quiet evening at the Caine/Speedle resident.  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

H walked into the house, put his keys down on the table by the door and his gun and shield in the drawer. He walked into the living room and smiled when he saw his lover lying on the couch fast asleep. Butch was lying in front of it and lifted his head when H walked in. "Hey boy," he walked towards them and crouched down, scratching the dog behind his ear. He looked at Speed and stroked his scruffy cheek, "hey babe, wake up."

Speed stirred and he moaned, "what time is it?" he asked. A yawn escaped him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Almost ten o'clock," he bent over to him and took his mouth in a headed kiss. Speed answered it, deepening it. "I actually thought you would still be at the club," Horatio stated, pulling back.

"Nope, Joe is closing up, so I had an early evening," Speed smiled at him. "You want something to eat? I'll can make you some scrambled eggs," he sat up and stretched his back.

"If you don't mind, just had a quick bite from the fending machine so I'm hungry."

"Scrambled eggs coming up," Speed stood and walked towards the kitchen. Still after a year H was amazed how his lover walked around the house with so much ease and comfort. "How was work?"

"Quiet for a change," H moved towards the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"So when am I finally going to meet them?" Speed took the frying pan and the ingredients he needed to make the eggs.

"Actually I'll have an idea, why don't I invite them to one of the clubs next weekend?"

"Sounds great, how about 'The Tropical', I'll need to be there anyways. I'll have an interview with a potential new employee."

"Yeah great idea, they're going to love it there."

"Oh before I'll forget you got a call from a Miss Boa Vista. She works for you?"

"Yes she does, I'll wonder why she calls me at home. You answered the phone?"

"Nope it's on the answering machine; she wants to go out with you."

Horatio growled, returned to the living room and clicked the answering machine on. 'Hi Horatio sorry to bother you at home. I was thinking maybe we could go out some day, let me know. See you at work.' He sighed, "she doesn't give up."

"The eggs are ready," Speed said.

Horatio walked back into the kitchen, "you're not bothered by this?"

"No, cause I know you would never go out with her," Speed said as a matter of fact. He leaned over the counter, reached out his hand till he touched H's face, bent over and kissed him, "and if you do I'll tell Alexx." He never met the woman but knew that she would hunt H down.

H smiled and touched his lovers face, Speed leaned into the touch, "I love you to much too even think about going out with that woman, but I wished she would take no for an answer."

"So why don't you just tell her?"

"Oh that will go well, 'listen Miss Vista, I'm not interested in you because I have a boyfriend' yeah right. What if Rick Stetler finds out?"

"It's not like I work for you that should make a difference," he laughed. "Uhm a blind cop, could be interesting though."

"Don't even think about it, then I'll have to share you with half the female population in the lab, not happening."

"Am I that good looking?"

"Yes you are and you're all mine, H said, claiming his mouth.

When they broke off Speed held his hand above the plate with the scrambled eggs, "don't you appreciate my cooking, there cold now."

"Sorry I got distracted, there is this guy who is getting all my attention at this moment."

"Should I'll be jealous?"

H laughed, stood and took Speed's hand, "let me show you just how much I love you." He lead him down the hallway towards the bedroom and send a quick prayer upstairs that they would have a quiet night too.

THE END????


	3. Meeting The Family

Title: Meeting the Family.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: fluff, disability (blindness)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks girl.  
Summary: Speed meets the team, twice. *grins* You'll see.  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Horatio woke up, content and happy. He stretched and looked at Speed who was still asleep. He sat up and let his eyes roam his lover's body, a smile on his face. Who would have thought that the night he walked into that club was the night his life changed completely.

"Stop that," Speed growled.

A chuckle escaped the redhead; Speed always knew when someone was staring at him, "You look so hot in the morning."

"Yeah right," Speed turned on his back. "Good morning."

H bent forward and took his lovers mouth in a heated kiss. He broke it off reluctantly, "Good morning." He sighed, "I've got to get ready."

Speed growled his disappointment, "I know."

H stood and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Speed walked in a few minutes later and turned on the shower, waited for the right temperature and walked under the water beam. He let the hot water cascading down on him, closed his eyes and moaned. H smiled, he loved to join his lover but he had to get ready for work. He walked back to the bedroom and got dressed; he heard the water being turned off. A few minutes later Speed walked into the bedroom drying his hair, "What do you want for breakfast?" Before H could answer his cell went off.

"Caine speaking," he listened for a few minutes before answering. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," he clicked his phone shut and moved towards Speed, "Sorry babe," he said stroking his scruffy cheek, "I'll have to go."

Speed growled but understood, "I guess so." He took his mouth ,in a hungry and heated kiss. He broke it off reluctantly, "you be home for dinner?"

"Not sure, I call you when I know, okay?" Horatio wished he could stay home with his lover. He put on his coat, kissed Speed and headed out to another crime scene.

"Alexx what do we have?" he walked up to the ME.

"Hi H," she smiled. "Blunt force trauma to the head, you didn't expect your day to start like this did you honey?" She lifted an eyelid, "This is strange."

H bent over to see what Alexx meant, her eyes where already clouded. "Did you find any ID," H thought he knew why.

"Calleigh is looking right now."

H stood straight looking for his ballistic expert, "Calleigh found anything."

"Yeah I did," she held up a wallet.

H walked over to her, Calleigh handed him the wallet and he looked inside, "Just what I thought. Alexx she was blind."

"That explains a lot, you didn't even see it coming. Who could do something like that."

"We're going to find out," Horatio said his anger barely in check.

"H I found a letter," Eric walked up to them. "It's in Braille," he handed him the letter.

"Okay let's get everything to the lab and processed, we're going to get the bastard."

"We need a translator," Calleigh walked into the break room.

"For the letter?" H looked up from a file.

She nodded, "Yep, it's in shorthand, they can't translate it. We need an expert."

H smiled, "I know someone, let me give him a call." He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, "Yeah Speed do you have time to come to the lab, we'll need your help." He listened for a few minutes and smiled, "Okay see you in a half hour." He clicked his phone shut.

"Who is he?" Calleigh was curious.

"Just a friend. I'll be downstairs to meet him." H walked up to the elevator.

An Half hour later Speed and Butch walked in, "Sir you can't take the dog inside." The officer behind the front desk said.

"Paula it's okay," H walked up to them.

"Oh Lieutenant Caine, I'm sorry but you know that dogs aren't allowed."

"He's a seeing eye dog," Paula started to blush, looked back at Speed and noticed the harness Butch was wearing.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't notice."

"That's okay," Speed turned his face towards her and smiled. He took off his sunglasses and commanded Butch to walk forward. "So H you need my help?"

"Yes come with me, I'll explain in the elevator," he walked towards the elevators followed by Speed. The minute the doors closed they where all over each other, "Missed you," H said between kisses.

Speed panted, "Missed you too," he hit H's mouth again hard and demanding.

H grabbed his crotch feeling him getting hard, "Uhm you need to control yourself we're almost there."

"Damn you, now you getting me all hot and bordered," he kissed him again. He broke it off and straightened himself.

H just smiled and kissed him a last time on the cheek. A second later the elevator doors opened. "Let's go to the break room shall we," he said with a straight face, like nothing had happened in the elevator.

"Butch go," Speed growled slightly.

They entered the break room where the rest of them where waiting, "everybody this is Speed, he's a good friend of mine." They had decided not to tell anyone yet till they went to the club this weekend.

"Hi nice meeting you," Calleigh said taking Speed's outstretched hand.

"You're Calleigh," Speed smiled.

Calleigh looked at H in surprise. "Uhm, yeah."

"H told me his bullet girl was a southern lady."

Alexx walked up to him, "Hi Speed, I'm Alexx." She took his hand and looked at H, "Nice meeting you, I can't say H told us about you."

"That's okay," he cocked his head sideways. H knew that he sensed that there was someone else in the room staring at him. "Would you please stop staring and give me a hand."

Eric looked surprised, "Uhm… yeah." He walked up to Speed, "I'm Eric, nice meeting you," he hesitated before shaking Speed's hand.

"You know it won't rub off on you," H heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Uhm what?" Eric asked

"My blindness," Speed sighed. H knew how he felt about the fact that some people, specially people he wanted to be friends with, treated him like a leper sometimes.

"I'm sorry…. I'm…" Eric practically ran out of the break room.

Alexx followed him, "Eric Delko get your butt back here, now."

Eric walked back to her," I'm sorry Alexx it's just…"

"It's just what?" she demanded to know.

"I never know how to act around people like him."

"Act normal," she laid her hand on his arm. "Like you would around us, that's not so hard right? Okay you don't have to go back in, we'll talk later." Alexx turned and headed back to the break room.

"So H what do you need?" Speed grinned.

TBC.


	4. Meeting At The Club

Title: Meeting At the Club  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: slash, fluff, disability (blindness)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks girl.  
Summary: Meeting for the second time  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Speed was on top of him and touched his face, gently letting his fingers explore every inch of it. The wrinkles by his eyes, the lines in his forehead, his eyes, mouth and nose. H liked it when he did that, "So what do you think of the team?"

Speed cocked his head and smiled, "I like them, especially Alexx." He frowned, "but I think Eric has a problem with me, I sensed his hesitation."

"Give him time, he'll come around," H moaned when Speed moved his hands down his chest, stopping just above the red patch of soft hair. "So what time do you expect us tonight?"

Speed bent his head and started to kiss a sensitive spot between H's shoulder and neck, smiling when the redhead moaned again. "Nine," he answered shortly, continuing with the exploration of his lovers body.

"Okay," H panted.

"Now shut up and relax," Speed demanded, kissing and licking his chest, moving down. He smiled when he felt that H was already hard and waiting for him. He swallowed him whole, moving up and down.

"Harder," H said, gasping for air.

Speed hummed and start to move harder and faster, satisfied when he heard him growl. He didn't have to wait long till Horatio came, spilling his seed. He swallowed everything till the last drop, turned his face towards H and smiled. He moved up and took H's mouth in a heated kiss.

H answered it, tasting himself on the young man's lips. "We better get some sleep," he said when they broke off.

Speed nodded laying his head on his chest and listened to his lovers' heartbeat. "I love you."

H kissed his forehead, "I love you too." He looked down and saw that Speed had dosed off. "With all my heart," he whispered.

~.~

"H you know this is an invite only club, right?" Eric was in complete aw.

H smiled, "I know. Let's go in." He walked up to the club and greeted the bouncer, "Hi John."

"LT, nice seeing you tonight and these must be your friends. Welcome ladies, sir." He held the door open for them, "Have a nice evening. Susan will take care of you tonight."

They walked inside and where greeted by a young woman, "LT," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Susan, how are you? These are my friends," she greeted everyone. "Let me show you to your table," she walked further into the club. After they where seated she took there order, bent over to H and said, "He's dancing," she pointed to the dance floor and H saw Speed moving to the music, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "Would you people please excuse me," he addressed his team and stood, walking towards the dance floor.

"Where is he going?" Calleigh followed him with her eyes.

Alexx gasped when they saw how he moved behind a young man and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Who is that?" They witnessed how the young man leaned into the touch and smiled.

"I had no idea H was such a great dancer," Calleigh commented when she saw how both the men swayed and moved to the music as one. She looked closely, "Isn't that his friend Speed, you know, he helped us translate that letter yesterday." H bent forward and said something to Speed; the young man nodded and turned in his arms, facing him. They kissed and H led him off the dance floor.

They approached the table, "So how did the interview go?" they heard H ask.

Speed snorted, "She decided she didn't want to work for a blind guy."

H patted him on his shoulder, "Sorry."

Speed smirked, "that's the third one, and it's getting old."

"Ladies, Eric you all know Speed," H said.

"Hi, nice seeing you all again," Speed smiled.

Alexx looked at H, "Did you forget to mention something?"

Speed grinned, "Oops you're in trouble now."

"You're not helping Speed," he grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Speed and I are lovers for about a year now."

Calleigh practically bounced, "Oh my. Speed welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Speed smiled turning his face towards Alexx.

She reached out to him, cupping his cheek, "Yes welcome. I'm so happy he found someone."

Speed cocked his head and waited, but nothing came only a mumbled excuse from the young Cuban and he heard how he stood and walked off. "Okay that went well." H heard the frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Alexx said, laying her hand on his.

Speed shrugged, "He isn't the first one. I'm used to it."

H knew when his lover was lying or hurt and at this moment he was both. He took him in his arms and kissed him, "It's not okay. I know how much you want to be friends with all of them, but maybe you need to give him some more time hopefully he comes around."

"I couldn't help overhear your conversation with H earlier," Alexx started.

H smiled at her, "Speed owns this club, several to be exact."

"Oh wow," Calliegh was excited.

A man approached the table, "Sorry to bother you Speed, but we need you for a moment."

"Excuse me," Speed stood, took the mans elbow and walked off with him.

Alexx looked at H and smiled, "He is a nice young man and your happy."

"I am," H simply said, "More then you know."

THE END????


	5. Watching You

Title: Watching You.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: fluff, angst, disability (blindness)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks girl.  
Summary: Someone is watching.  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Speed woke up, stretched his hand out searching for his lover and  
growled when he only found cold sheets, "early morning," he sighed.

He got out of bed and smiled when he felt a wet nose brushing his  
hand, ""you're not H but you will do for now," he scratched the dog  
behind his ear, "good morning boy." Butch started to whine, "okay let  
me get some pants on."

He got dressed and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, opened  
the patio door and Butch ran out into the back yard. Speed walked over  
to the computer and opened it, hit a key and Horatio's voice filled  
the room, 'I'm sorry I had to go we have a case, you come over for  
lunch? I love you, H.'

Speed smiled, sat down and answered the mail. He cocked his head when  
he heard Butch bark, he only did that when something wasn't right and  
Speed had learned to relay on Butch' instinct. He stood and walked  
back to the kitchen and went outside. "Butch what's wrong boy?"

Butch kept barking and Speed got worried, he knew he just needed to  
call Brian there neighbour. He took his cell out and was about to call  
him when he heard his voice, "Speed everything okay?" the young man  
walked up to him.

"Not sure, Butch keeps barking."

"I'll have a look around, stay here," the fact that Brian was also a  
bouncer at one of his clubs was a plus, he was very masculine and had  
a black belt in karate. "What the fuck," he heard him curse.

"Brian you're okay?"

The man returned a minute later, "yeah but someone was watching the house."

"What? Who?"

"I couldn't see who it was, but it was an SUV. You're going to call H?"

Speed shook his head, "could be nothing I don't want to worry him."

"Okay listen I don't have to go to work till seven tonight, I'll keep  
an eye out."

"Thanks Brian," Speed smiled.

"Hey you sign my check every month, it's the least I can do boss."

Speed smirked, "smart ass."

~.~

Speed walked into the lab at lunch time, "Mr. Speedle good to see  
you," Paula greeted him.

"Hi Paula is he in his office?"

"Yeah you can go right up, he's waiting for you."

Speed ordered Butch to walk forward to the elevators. He didn't had to  
wait long till one stopped on the ground floor, it opened and he got  
on. He wasn't alone and he smelled perfume. "Where do you need to go?"  
she asked.

He recognised that voice, it was Ms. Boa Vista, "Horatio's office  
please." Butch started to growl, "Butch silent," he ordered but smiled  
his dog had always been a good judge of character. It was very  
obvious he didn't like her.

"Where here," she said.

"Thank you," he exited the elevator and tried to get his bearings. He  
listened to the noises and smiled when he recognised Calleighs voice.

She looked up and saw him, "Speed good to see you." She walked up to  
him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Calleigh, how are you?"

"Fine, he is in trace. You want to see him?"

"Yeah that would be great," she took his hand and lead him towards the lab.

"Look who I found," she said when they walked in.

"Speed, just give me a few more minutes okay?" Horatio walked over to  
him and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

"Yeah sure," Speed smiled.

"So Mr. Wolfe you will look into those, okay?"

"Sure thing H." He walked up to Speed, "we haven't met yet, I'm Ryan  
Wolfe. The other day when you where in the lab I was in the field and  
I couldn't make it to the club last weekend."

"Nice meeting you," he shook the young man's hand. "And we'll take a  
rain check on the club."

"That would be great," Ryan said.

"Okay people if you don't need me at this moment Speed and I going to  
have some lunch, see you all later."

"Yeah sure H you two have fun," Calleigh said.

They where having lunch in one of there favourite restaurants but H  
noticed that Speed was very quiet, "Speed everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he smiled but H wasn't fooled by that.

"Speed what's going on?"

Speed sighed, he should have known he couldn't keep anything from his  
lover he was a CSI, "Brian thought that someone was watching the  
house."

"What, and you didn't call me?" Speed could feel that H was glaring at him.

"I didn't want you to get worried, it could be nothing."

"Or it could be something," H stated.

"But who would be watching the house?"

H thought about it, "I don't know, someone I put in jail." Now he  
really got worried, what if that was true.

"so what are we going to do about it?"

"I will see if I can arrange for a patrol car to canvas the  
neighbourhood and have them watch our house."

"Okay but get one thing strait I'm not going to be a prisoner in my own house."

"No of course not, we can have Brian drive you to and from work, okay?"

Speed sighed, "okay."

H stroke his cheek, "forgive me for being worried about you I can't  
help it." He knew Speed didn't like to be depending on others for  
help. But he just wanted to protect him and if it was someone he put  
behind jail Speed just had to tough it out.

THE END???


	6. Sweet Revenge Part One

Title: Sweet Revenge.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: fluff, smut, disability (blindness)  
Beta: Beck *hugs* Thanks a bunches, you know for what. *grins*  
Summary: Speed wants to punish Horatio.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more. (Beck: VoiceOver  
Technology)  
Second note: This is a two parter.

It had been a few weeks since someone was watching the house and  
everything seemed normal again,"Are they leaving now?" Speed asked his  
lover.

H snickered, "Yes I told him they could leave, happy?"

"Yes very happy," He smirked.

"I know you hate it when you have to depend on other people, but I was  
worried."

Speed reached out his hand and H took it, moving closer to him, "I  
know. You're forgiven," The younger man said, kissing his older  
boyfriend passionately.

H moaned and felt himself getting hard, "Have…to get… to work," He  
panted when they broke apart.

Speed grabbed his hard cock and start to stroke it through his pants,  
"Revenge is sweet."

H arched into the touch, "You've got me."

"Uhm no, you better get yourself together before you go to work,"  
Speed smiled innocently.

"You're a bad influence Mr. Speedle," H kissed him again and pulled  
away before he wouldn't be able to restrain himself any longer.

"I have an idea, how about we go to the park this weekend?"

"Yeah I would love that, I'm not on standby so we'd have all the time  
in the world."

"Good and I will make sure your cell phone is off," Speed stated with  
a determined look on his face, no one was going to spoil their  
weekend.

H checked his watch, "I really have to go now," He kissed Speed one  
last time. "I love you and I'll see you at lunch."

"I love you too," Speed smiled. "One o'clock right?"

"Yes, see you then," H said walking towards the door. Speed heard how  
he took his badge and gun out of the locked drawer and smiled, "Be  
careful."

"I will," H promised. Speed walked to the door when H exited the house, "Bye."

H turned around quickly and took Speed's hand in his, kissing the  
knuckles, "Have a good day." He didn't noticed the car that was parked  
a few houses down the road.

~.~

Speed was doing some laundry when the VoiceOver on his computer  
pinged, notifying him that there was a message, he walked to the  
living room and opened the email, "I'm so sorry love, can't make it  
for lunch. Forgive me?"

Speed smiled wickedly remembering what he had promised H last time  
when he wasn't able to make their lunch date. He sent a mail back  
telling H what he would do to him tonight. He stood and whistled when  
he made his way back to the laundry room waiting patiently.

The call came late afternoon, "Speedle speaking."

'You're bad,' came H's response.

"I know and you like it."

H moaned, 'How am I going to explain to everyone why I'm not able to  
stand up right now?'

Speed grinned, "I told you what I would do to you when you cancelled  
another date."

'Damn. Hello, Eric, how can I help you?' Speed heard some talking in  
the background and H answered, 'Give me a few minutes will you? Be  
right there.'

"You need to go?"

'Yeah I do, this is going to be hard and in more ways than one,' H mumbled.

Speed laughed, "And you call me bad."

H sighed, 'Okay I really got to go, can't wait for what punishment you  
have in store for me tonight.'

Speed just grinned, "Love you and see you tonight."

'Love you too and see you later.' H answered and put the phone down.

Speed smiled and stood heading for their bed room, his revenge would  
be-oh-so sweet.

TBC.


	7. Sweet Revenge Part Two

Title: Sweet Revenge part two.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: slash what else, kink *grins* disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Summary: His revenge is sweet in more ways then one.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more  
Second note: Horatio's POV.

I enter the house and the first thing I notice is that everything is  
quiet, "Speed?" I call out but he doesn't answer.

"Don't turn around," Speed's voice comes from behind me and I smile. I  
just stay still, waiting for what's to come. I feel him moving behind  
me, his hands start to roam over my back. A moan escapes my lips when  
he starts to kiss my neck lightly.

"Don't stop," I plead.

"Shh.. Don't talk," he lays his hands on my shoulders, and before I  
can react, he covers my eyes with a silk scarf. Suddenly, I'm more  
handicapped then Speed, and he knows it.

He takes my hand and leads me to what I think is the bed room. "Stand  
still," he whispers in my ear.

I shudder when his breath brushes over my cheek. I feel him undressing  
me, first my suit jacket and shirt. He unbuckles and unzips my pants,  
pushing them down with my boxers. He growls when my shoes get in the  
way. Quickly, I take them off. He finishes getting me out of my pants  
and boxers.

His hands start to roam over my chest, but every time I try to touch  
him, he pushes my hands down, "No, not yet," he says, and I so can  
imagine his wicked smile.

When he lightly strokes my already hard and throbbing cock, my breath  
hitches. I feel him putting something around my cock - a cock ring. I  
growl; he just snickers.

"You can come when I say you can," he replies, in a teasing voice.  
Taking my hand, he has me on the bed, where he continues to stroke my  
cock.

Suddenly, he stops. I hear him fumbling around till I feel something  
dripping on my chest and stomach; it's wet and sticky. His hand moves  
down to my belly button, and a moment later, I feel how more wet and  
sticky stuff drip over me. I can tell by the smell of it that it's  
honey.

I hear him put the bottle down and takes something else from the night  
stand; he dips it into the honey on my chest and stomach. Pushing  
something sweet on my lips, he teased. "Open up and bite." It's a  
piece of apple, and my mind flashes back to the last case Calleigh and  
I had.

"She told you?" I question.

"Yeah, she did," he giggled. "I'll just make your fantasy come true."

I moan, "She told you that part, too?" I can't believe she did that.  
Well, it was Calleigh. I should have expected it.

"Yeah, she asked if she could watch."

"She asked what?" I ask shocked.

"Hey, it's Calleigh, what do you expect," he said a snicker escaping his lips.  
I feel him slowly stroke my chest and stomach.

"Now you're all sticky; we need to fix that." He moves his tongue over  
my stomach, dipping into my belly button.

I arch into the touch, not able to make a coherent sound, only moans  
and growls.  
He moves down till he stops just above my erected cock, "Oh, is that  
all for me?" he says sweetly, stroking it, "yummy."

The moment he moves his mouth around my hard member, I loose it  
completely. "Please let me come?" I beg while reaching out my hands  
and grabbing his hair.

He starts to hum, moving up and down so slowly it's driving me crazy.  
I know he loves this and he knows how to push my buttons, getting me  
right on the edge. My cock is ready to burst. I can feel him smile  
around it, before he releases it.

"You've been a bad boy, and I told you what would happen. So this is  
my revenge," he says, his voice full of raw emotions.

I love this man so much it hurts.

I hear him fumble. A few moments later, his voice again fills the  
room, "I'm gonna prepare you now."

I feel him insert one finger inside of me, moving in and out slowly. I  
push my hips up, in silent plea, begging him to move faster. I hear  
him snicker. This man is going to be the death of me. "You're killing  
me here," I growl.

"Patience, my love." He inserts a second finger but doesn't move them  
any faster.

I curse him silently.

He laughs. "Cursing won't help." He heard the softly spoken word. He  
pulls out his fingers, a moan escaping his lips.

I smile; he is preparing himself. A moment later, I feel him slowly  
entering me. He starts to move in and out, keeping the same pace as  
before.

"Please faster," I beg desperately, pushing up my hips. He starts to  
move his hands up and down my chest but doesn't pick up the pace.

"You are so beautiful." I hear the emotion in his voice. Suddenly, he  
moves faster and harder, hitting that one spot inside my body he knows  
will bring me over the edge. "Oh yeah feels so good," he pants.  
Moments later, he releases his load inside of me. He removes the cock  
ring and seconds later I release myself, screaming his name.

He slowly pulls out of me, and asks, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great." I feel him licking the cum off my stomach. A  
moment later, he takes my mouth in a heated, searing kiss. I can  
taste myself mixed in with the honey. "If this is going to be my  
punishment, I want more of it."

He snickers, "Any other fantasies?"

"You're a kink whore," I reply.

He takes off my blindfold and smiles, "I didn't hear you complain."

I look down, "Mmhmm, I need a shower you want to join me?" Speed  
stretches out his hand, I take it and help him up. "Where did you put  
that new toy?"

"Last drawer on the left," he answers. I take it out and we both walk  
towards the bathroom.

THE END.


	8. Dear Journal Entry Timothy Speedle

Dear Journal entry.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Character: Timothy 'Speed' Speedle.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/ Silvia. *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Summary: Speed tries to describe one Horatio Caine.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

I sit here behind the computer contemplating how I should describe  
Horatio Caine. You see, I've never laid eyes on him. I hear his voice  
every day, and when he talks to me, I can tell by his tone what kind  
of mood he's in.

I touch him every day, my fingers have roamed every inch of his body.  
I can tell when he is tense or happy, determent or stubborn.

But I've never actually seen him with my own eyes. You see, I'm  
blind. I was born blind, doctors call it congenital glaucoma and there  
is nothing they could do about it.

It's never stopped me though. I was determined to make something of  
myself. Now I own a string of nightclubs and have found my love, my  
soul mate.

I see him with my fingers; he loves it when I explore his face with my  
sensitive fingers. I never thought I would find someone like him.  
Most of the guys I dated just wanted the experience of doing it with a  
blind guy. Go figure.

The first time I told him about what I did for a living, he was  
surprised but then he said, 'I shouldn't be surprised, you could  
probably drive a car if you set your mind to it'. Never found out if I  
could though.

His team is great; I love Alexx, and Calleigh has a devious mind. I'm  
not sure about Eric though. I feel his hesitation every time we meet.  
H says to give him time, that he'll come around eventually.

So like I was saying, how to describe Horatio Caine; a man passionate  
about his work, caring, giving a voice to those who no longer can  
speak up for themselves. He loves children, he adores them. It always  
hits him hard when he gets cases where a child is abused - or worse -  
murdered.

He wants to be in control no matter what the situation is. It took me  
a while to make him let go when we made love. He was afraid he would  
hurt me if he lost control of his body. But now he knows better - and  
the way he makes me feel when he lets go - is amazing.

I love him with my body and soul. I see him with my heart.

THE END.


	9. Target Part One

Title: Target.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating:FRT 13.  
Warning: Angst, hurt/comfort, disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches, you know for what. *grins*  
Summary: This was supposed to be a quiet day at the park.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Horatio woke up and turned to look at a sleeping Speed; he smiled when  
he heard him snore. What is it that Speed kept saying, 'I don't  
snore'. Yeah right.

Moving closer to Speed, Horatio moved his hand over the exposed back.  
"Speed, it's time to wake up."

A groan was the only response from his lover, "Just a few more minutes."

He bent over him and moved his tongue over Speed's neck, "I want to  
enjoy this day to his fullest, so get up."

Speed yawned and turned his face towards Horatio, "You know, you're  
way too cheerful this early in the morning."

It always amazed Horatio how Speed knew the time without checking his  
watch. When he'd asked him about it, Speed had shrugged his shoulders,  
'I guess it's something you learn when you born blind.' He called it  
his inner clock.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower first so you can stay in bed for a  
few more minutes," Horatio smiled, getting out of bed. Horatio knew  
Speed couldn't resist taking a shower with him.

"You're evil," Speed mumbled, getting out of bed and following him  
into the bathroom.

Turning on the water, Horatio waited a few minutes before he stepped  
under the water, dragging Speed with him. He took the soap bar and  
gently rubbed it over the young man's chest. Speed closed his eyes, a  
moan escaping his lips.

"We're going to end up in bed again if you keep this up," Speed said.

"Would that be so bad?" Horatio asked, a hint of deviance in his voice.

"No," Speed growled, "But it's been a while since we went to the park,  
and you've seen how excited Butch has been these past few days. He  
knows."

"That's true," Horatio answered, stopping what he was doing.

"Hey, don't stop," Speed pouted.

Horatio snickered and cupped Speed's scruffy cheek, kissing him,  
"We're going to the park," he commented when he broke off the kiss.

Speed sighed, "Okay, let's get ready, but this isn't over," he promised.

~.~

They were lying on a blanket, and Horatio was feeding Speed fresh  
strawberries covered with whipped cream, "Next one coming," he warned  
him.

Speed poked out his tongue, waiting for Horatio to give it to him.  
Horatio stopped midway and snickered, "Hey, that's not fair teasing  
the blind guy," he pouted, knowing exactly what he was doing.

At that moment, Butch decided that it was time to give him some TLC,  
he jumped in between them, licking Speed in his face, "Butch, stop  
that."

Horatio laughed, "I think someone feels a little neglected," he said sitting up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Scratching Butch's belly, Speed sighed in contentment.

"It's his day, too," Horatio joined in, smiling as he saw how happy Butch was.  
Suddenly, Horatio's eyes went wide; he stopped breathing for a moment.

"H are you okay?" Speed felt the sudden change in Horatio. Something was wrong.

"Speed," Horatio hissed, pain evident in his voice, trying to stay  
upright, "Don't panic but call an ambulance."

"What happened?" Speed heard the pain in Horatio's voice, and knew  
something was seriously wrong.

"I've been shot," he managed to say, before he went limp and fell  
back, losing consciousness.

"H!" Speed yelled. "H talk to me, please." Butch whined while Speed  
grabbed his phone and called 911, "I need an ambulance," he took a  
deep breath, this was not the time to panic. He told dispatch where  
they were and he clicked his phone shut, he let his hands roam over  
the blanket till he found Horatio's arm, "Babe, please say something."

He took his phone again and called Alexx, "Alexx," he said as soon as  
she answered.

She had heard the panic in his voice, 'Speed baby, what's wrong?'

"H has been shot; I called 911 and they'll be here in five minutes.  
I'm scared Alexx, I don't know what to do."

'Speed, you're at the park right?' Horatio had told Alexx what they  
had planned to do this weekend.

"Yeah," he laid a hand on Horatio's chest, needed to feel him breathe.

"Speed," Horatio moaned.

"H? Alexx, he woke up."

'Speed hold tight, I live near the park. I'll be there as soon as possible.'

"Okay, please hurry." He closed his phone and focused on Horatio,  
"You're still with me?"

"I'm here," he stated between clenched teeth.

"Where are you shot?"

"My shoulder, it's a through and through," Horatio explained. He took  
a napkin, put it on the wound and took Speed's hand," You've got to  
put pressure on it," he said when he put his hand on the napkin.

"I don't want to hurt you more," Speed said.

"We've got to stop the bleeding as best as we can, and I can't do it myself."

"Okay, Alexx is going to be here soon," Speed told him, putting  
pressure on the wound. He felt Horatio slightly shifting under his  
hand and knew that he was hurting him. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, keep putting pressure on it."

"I'm sorry," Speed whispered.

"For what?" Horatio bit his lip when a wave of pain hit him.

"For not being able to do more for you."

"Babe, you're doing fine," Horatio ensured him.

Speed lifted his head, "What is that?"

Horatio tried to listen but didn't hear anything," You hear something?"

"It sounds like a…" he stopped short when he felt the wind picking up.  
"Is that a helicopter?"

Horatio looked up and saw a helicopter approach, "Yeah, it is."

"Speed, H!" Alexx ran up to them, bowing her head against the wind as  
the helicopter landed on an isolated section of the park.

"Alexx!" Speed yelled.

She crouched down and touched Speed's hand, "You can let go now, baby.  
I called in Air Rescue."

He did and sat down, panic starting to set in," He's going to be okay?"

Alexx looked over her shoulder, and saw the paramedic's approach,  
"He's going to be fine." She watched the paramedics loaded Horatio  
onto the stretcher. She pointed at Speed, "Is it okay if he goes with  
him? "

One of the paramedics shook his head, "Sorry, no passengers."

Horatio removed the mask they had put on his mouth, "He's coming with  
me and so is she."

"Sir, we can't do that," the man stated.

"Yes, you can or I'll call your supervisor," Horatio said, not leaving  
any room for argument. The man nodded.

Alexx took Speed's hand, "You're coming with me," she saw that his  
whole body was shaking. "Shh, he's going to be okay."

"I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless for the first time in my  
life," he said, crying.

"Oh, baby," Alexx took him in her arms and just held him. "You called  
911, helped H stop the bleeding, you kept it together. Let me tell you  
this, anyone else would have panicked right away. You're entitled to  
cry now," she whispered and rubbed his back.

Speed raised his head and smiled, "I did."

"Yeah, you did, now let's get to the hospital."

TBC.


	10. Target Part Two

Title: Target Part Two.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* As always thanks.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Eric and Speed are having words and not in the kind way.  
Author's note: This is AU H is still with CSI but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Alexx and Speed where sitting in the waiting area of the hospital,  
waiting for news on Horatio's condition. She was holding the younger  
man's hand and felt him tremble all over. "He's going to be fine," she  
said, trying to calm him down.

"I can't lose him," he whispered.

"You won't. He's a strong man." Alexx reassured Speed.

Speed hung his head and sighed. "I know but I'm scared."

"That's understandable." Alexx stroked his scruffy cheek.

His head snapped up, "Oh my god, Butch."

Alexx patted his head, "When we were getting on the chopper I saw one  
of the rescuers take him, he'll be okay."

"And he's already with a friend," Calleigh said as she walked in.

"Hi, sweetie." Alexx greeted her.

"Any news?" she asked, sitting down on the other side of Speed. "Don't  
you worry about Butch, he's in good hands."

"Thank you." Speed smiled at her. "No news so far. They're still operating."

"Horatio is a strong man, he will be fine." Calleigh promised him.

"Where are Eric and Ryan?" Alexx asked.

"Eric had to take care of some stuff," she answered hesitantly.  
Calleigh'd had an argument with Eric when he'd told her that he  
couldn't be around Speed; he'd hinted that he would visit Horatio  
later. "And Ryan will be here as soon as he can. He's still stuck in  
court."

Speed smirked. "He doesn't want to be around the blind guy?"

"Speed, that isn't the case." Alexx tried to ease things down.

"I maybe blind but I'm not stupid. I can feel his rejection," he explained.

"Is anyone here on behalf of Lieutenant Caine?" A doctor walked in.

They all stood. "Yes, we are," Alexx explained. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs. It was  
a good thing you where there, Mr. Speedle." The doctor addressed  
Speed.

"Can we see him?" Speed asked.

"We gave him something for the pain, so he'll be out of it. But of  
course you can see him. He's being moved to a private room right now.  
I will have a nurse bring you to his room as soon as he is  
comfortable."

"Thank you, doctor." Alexx smiled at him.

"Any time," he answered.

~.~

Speed was sitting in a chair next to Horatio's bed, holding his hand.  
Calleigh and Alexx had left a half hour ago after making sure Horatio  
was okay. Calleigh had promised to pick Butch up and take him home  
with her.

Hearing a moan from the bed, Speed stood immediately. "Hey, there."

"Speed?" Horatio looked at him through sleep-filled eyes.

"How are you doing?" Speed put his hand on the redhead's cheek.

"I've had better days." Horatio leaned into the touch.

"Never scare me like that again." Speed tried to suppress the tears  
that were threatening to fall.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry." Ignoring the pain that ran through his body,  
Horatio reached up with his good arm and wiped away the few tears that  
had fallen. "Come here."

Speed sat back down, and laid his head on Horatio's chest. "I've never  
been so scared in my whole life."

Horatio moved his hand through Speed's unruly hair. "I'm still here."  
He smiled when he heard a soft snore coming from his lover. "I guess  
the day is catching up with you," he whispered.

A soft knock jerked him out of his thoughts. "Horatio?" Eric's head  
appeared in the doorway.

"Eric, come in," he whispered.

He saw that Speed was still there, fast asleep. "Nah, I come back later."

"Why? You're here now, and I'm pretty sure not even a bomb could wake  
him up right now." Horatio smiled.

The young Cuban hesitated for a moment before he walked up to  
Horatio." How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot," Horatio stated.

"That's not funny," Speed grumbled.

"You should be sleeping," Horatio scolded him lightly.

Speed lifted his head. "This is not really comfortable, even if it's  
your chest," he smirked. "Hey, Eric," he greeted the young man,  
turning his face towards him.

Eric looked at him. "Uhm, hi," he greeted back. "I'm out of here, H.  
I'll catch you later, okay?"

"What is your problem?" Speed asked.

"I don't have a problem," Eric retorted.

"Yeah, you do… with me. Why? Is it because I'm blind?" Speed asked, puzzled.

"I'm… it has nothing… no, that's not." Eric's voice trailed off.

Speed snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I don't know how to act around you, okay?" There, he'd said it.

"What?" Speed asked, really surprised with Eric's statement.

At that moment, Ryan knocked and walked in. "Hey, guys, H. How are  
you?" He walked up to them, feeling the tension in the air. "Is  
everything okay?" Ryan looked at Horatio, concern shining in his eyes.

"Everything is okay, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio told him.

Speed snorted and Eric made a hasty exit. "Later guys," Eric said,  
walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.

"Your friend thinks I'm some kind of a freak," Speed answered, getting  
a little agitated.

"Speed, that's not true." Horatio tried to calm him down.

"You heard him, H. At least, I thought everyone on your team wouldn't  
treat me like an invalid. I guess I was wrong. Ryan, would you please  
take me home?" Speed turned his face towards the young man.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

Speed turned his face towards Horatio and smiled. "This is not your  
fault." He bent over, and kissed him hard and passionate.

Horatio cupped his cheek. "I'll have a word with him later, I promise.  
Now, go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Speed nodded and smiled. "I'll bring Butch."

"Only if he knows how to behave himself," Horatio stated.

"You hurt me." He said, grabbing his heart, "Butch always knows how to behave."

Witnessing the love and bantering between his boss and Speed, Ryan  
realised that Horatio was trying to ease Speed's mind. Ryan sighed.  
Speed was a really, great guy. Why did Eric have so much trouble  
accepting him? "You ready to go, Speed?"

Speed gave Horatio one last kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Now, get going." Horatio teased him.

After the two men had left the room, Horatio lied back on the pillows  
and sighed, letting sleep take over.

THE END.


	11. Denying Love

Title: Denying Love.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Fluff, disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a lot for the advice and tips. YOU ROCK!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did what fun they would have. *grins*  
Summary: Eric is in denial.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Eric exited his car, and walked up the path towards the house. Damn,  
what the hell was he doing here? He should have said no... But no one  
really ever said no to Horatio – least of all Eric. When Horatio had  
had called him last night and invited him over to talk, Eric had  
reluctantly agreed. Now, here he was, nervous as hell and without a  
clue as to what to say to his boss.

Ringing the doorbell, Eric prayed that Horatio wasn't at home, but he  
knew better. The man had just gotten discharged from the hospital  
yesterday. He heard someone on the other side of the door, and a  
minute later, it opened.

"Eric, come in," Horatio greeted him.

"H, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for asking." He stepped aside to let him enter.

Eric scanned the place, wondering if Speed was around. "I asked him to  
give us some privacy. He's in the park with Butch." The young Cuban  
started to blush. Busted…

"Sit down. Do you want something to drink?" Horatio asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Eric sat down, jiggling his right leg up  
and down nervously.

Sitting right next to Eric, Horatio looked at him. "Eric, what is going on?"

Wow, straight to the point and so H. Eric stammered. "I'm… I can't…"  
Damn, it's not like Eric could tell the other man the truth. Hell, no.

"Why are you so uncomfortable around Tim? Is it because he's blind?"

Eric fumbled. "I…no, it's not that…it's…" He searched for something to  
say, anything.

"Well, you're giving the expression that you are." Horatio sighed. "He  
wants to be friends with all of you, can't you at least try? That's  
all I'm asking."

Eric looked down. "I'm not sure…it's not that easy." Shit, if he would  
have told H it was because of Speed's blindness, this conversation  
would be over now.

"If you get to know him, you'll see that he's a wonderful man. I never  
thought I would find someone like him." Horatio sounded wistful.

Eric looked at his boss, and saw love shining in his eyes at the  
mention of the scruffy-looking, young man. "You really love him?"  
Yeah, duh, that's obvious, you moron.

"Yes, I do, with all my heart," he stated. Then it dawned on him.  
"It's because he's gay, isn't it?"

Eric shook his head, eyes wide. "No, no. That's not it," he denied  
quickly, and that's when Horatio knew.

See the look in his boss' eyes, Eric wanted to keep denying it. "No…I  
have…you're wrong…" He couldn't even form a simple sentence. Nice  
going, you idiot.

"I know you may have a problem with this since you're Catholic, but  
try to become friends with him. It would mean a lot to me."

"Yeah.. I'll try.." This conversation had Eric tied in knots. Horatio  
was right, he was uncomfortable, but not for the reasons Horatio  
thought. Damn, this was harder than he thought it would be. He was  
afraid to look Horatio in the eye.

Shaking his head, Horatio stared at Eric, knowing when the other man  
was lying. "You have something against gay men, Eric?" Horatio asked  
harshly, trying to get an honest reaction from his CSI.

Sighing, Eric looked down. He didn't want to tell Horatio the truth,  
but he couldn't let the other man think he was anti-gay or something.  
"How did you know you where, I mean…you know," he whispered, horrified  
and embarrassed.

Shocked, Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing. No, not Eric,  
he was such a ladies man. "Eric.. are you.. interested in men?"

The young man shook his head. "No, don't say that! I'm not gay!" he  
said, disgusted about where this conversation was going. He stood up  
abruptly. "I really have to go now."

Horatio knew better, but he let it go for now. "Okay, but this  
conversation is not over yet, understood?" Horatio stood and walked  
Eric to the door.

"I guess I'll see you at work." Eric hedged, still not able to look at  
his boss in the eye.

"As always," Horatio answered, opening the door and watching him walk  
towards his car. Feeling sorry for Eric, Horatio couldn't understand  
how anyone would deny something so basic to their nature.. especially  
considering how much love Eric had to give.

~.~

Speed walked in, releasing Butch from his harness. The dog went  
straight to Horatio.

"Hey, Butch, had a nice walk?" Horatio petted the dog.

Speed sat down next to his lover. "So, how did the talk go?"

Horatio leaned in and kissed Speed hard, demanding.

The young man shook his head. "Oh, no, spill."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you're blind." Horatio said softly.

"So then why does he have a problem with me?" Speed asked, confused.

"Because you're gay."

"Uhm what? Oh, fuck." Speed cursed. "Great a homophobe."

"I don't think he is," Horatio mused.

Speed frowned. "Okay, you lost me."

"I think he's gay, but is denying it to everyone – especially himself."

"Why?"

"Because he's Catholic and Cuban."

"That's plain stupid," Speed smirked.

"No. It's more like in his mind, and the Hispanic community, gay men  
aren't 'manly' enough."

"So, why doesn't he have a problem with you?" Speed asked.

"Well, first, I'm his boss; second, I'm the Lieutenant of the crime  
lab, so in his eyes, that makes me a 'man'". Smiling at his lover,  
Horatio continued. "I also think he sees me as the dominant in our  
relationship."

Speed snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Speed. Do me a favour, and don't be so hard on him. We should make  
him see that there is nothing wrong with expressing himself, with  
letting the world see who he really is. Who knows, anything can  
happen."

Speed smiled wickedly, "Mmhmm anything can happen." Taking Horatio's  
hand, he stood and dragged the older man to his feet. "I am going to  
show you who's the dominant in our relationship."

THE END.


	12. Becoming A Man

Title: Becoming A Man.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Eric.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Fluff, slash, smut, language, disability (blindness)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did this would be real.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a lot for the title. YOU ROCK!!!!  
Summary: Eric gets more then he expected.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Eric watched Horatio for the next couple days, their conversation  
playing over and over again in his mind. Horatio was wrong. He was not  
gay, he wasn't. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. Yeah, right.. keep  
telling yourself that, then maybe you'll believe it.

Working in the lab, Eric couldn't stop watching Horatio, who was  
sitting in his office doing some paperwork. He sighed. Speed was one  
lucky guy.

At that moment, Horatio looked up and straight into Eric's eyes. The  
young man quickly looked down and blushed. Damn, what if he saw me,  
Eric thought in a panic.

Keeping his head down, Eric turned around and rushed off to the trace  
lab, almost bumping into Ryan. "Wow, look out."

"Sorry," Eric apologised, and blushed a little more.

"You okay?" Ryan asked. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Eric bit back, totally embarrassed.

Ryan held up his hands in surrender. "Easy, don't shoot."

Eric snorted and walked off without another word.

Watching the other CSI leave, Ryan sighed. That man really had a chip  
on his shoulder.

Horatio had watched the whole scene unfold from his office and smiled.  
Eric was a little tense and Horatio thought he knew why. Their  
conversation had definitely triggered something inside the young  
Cuban. He only hoped the younger man would act on it. He could make  
someone a very happy man, if he'd only let himself.

During the next few days, Horatio observed how Eric watched him when  
the young man thought he wasn't looking. When he'd told Speed about  
it, his lover had only smiled mischievously. "Maybe he wants you to be  
his first. You never know."

Horatio had snickered and responded, "I can be a very patient man.  
He'll come to me when he's ready."

Towards the end of the week, Horatio saw Eric approach his office. He  
could see by the way he walked that Eric was nervous but determined.  
Horatio had to give the young man credit for the courage it took to  
proceed, for not backing down. Even before Eric had entered his  
office, Horatio took out his cell and sent a text message; Speed would  
love an opportunity to tease the young Cuban.

He smiled when Eric finally walked into his office. "Hello, Eric, what  
can I do for you?" he said silkily.

"I'm… I want to…can I ask you…" Eric stuttered. He had this whole  
speech worked out, and now, he didn't know what to say.

"What do you want to ask me?" Horatio stood and walked around the  
desk, moving closer to Eric.

"I wanted to ask you…if you would.. uhh." Eric felt the heat creeping  
up his cheeks.

"Eric, is everything okay?" Horatio moved closer, a mischievous look  
in his eye. He was delighted with this turn of events. Maybe Speed was  
right, and Eric really did want him.

Eric took a deep breath, 'it's now or never' he thought. "I couldn't  
stop thinking about our conversation. And you where right."

"About what?" Horatio knew exactly what Eric meant but he wanted to  
hear it from him.

"Uhm…me being…you know," When Horatio just kept looking at him without  
saying a word, he sighed. "Oh, fuck. Me being gay, there I said it."

"Now, was that so hard?" Horatio moved into Eric's personal space,  
lightly rubbing the other man's cock through his pants.

Panting, Eric pressed into Horatio's hand. "I'm… what are you… oh,  
shit.. don't stop."

Horatio dropped his hand and walked over to the door, closing it. He  
smiled when he heard Eric moan. Horatio quickly closed the blinds and  
moved back to Eric.

Moving his hand down the young man's chest, he bent forward and took  
an earlobe between his teeth. "So, were you going to beg for it?" he  
asked in a whisper.

"Please," Eric pleaded.

"Please what?" Horatio slowly started to unbutton Eric's shirt. "What  
do you want? Me inside of you?"

Eric moaned. "Yes, please."

"And I would be your first, right?"

Eric pulled back a little, looking at his boss in the eyes. "Yes. Is  
that…I mean…if you don't…"

Horatio brushed his thumb over Eric's bottom lip. "It would be my  
pleasure." He took Eric's shirt off and moved his hands up and down  
his bare chest. Eric arched into the touch and moaned breathlessly.

"You like that, don't you?" Horatio asked in a husky voice.

Eric nodded. "Yeah… oh yeah." He was so engrossed in Horatio's touch  
that he didn't hear the office door open, and then lock.

"Close your eyes," Horatio whispered.

As Eric obeyed, he felt Horatio move away from him. He heard a strange  
noise and was about to open his eyes when he felt a hand on his back.  
"Do you trust me?" Horatio asked.

"I do," Eric said.

"Okay, then trust me now," Horatio responded.

Eric felt someone moving in front of him, and he knew instantly that  
it wasn't Horatio. He opened his eyes and saw Speed standing there, a  
big grin on his face. "What the fuck?" Eric said, shocked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Speed smirked, grabbing Eric's cock. "Mmhmm..  
ready and willing."

"Speed," Horatio said, "we'll take this nice and slow."

"Okay," Speed nodded his head. Cupping Eric's face in one hand, he  
moved his tongue over Eric's bottom lip. "How slow?" he asked in a  
devious voice.

"Speed," Horatio warned his lover.

"How did…you know I…was here?" Eric squeaked.

Speed grinned. "That's for me to know…"

"Shh.. just relax." Horatio moved his hands over Eric's strong, tanned back.

Speed let his very sensitive fingers explore Eric's face. "You're  
beautiful," he said softly.

A shiver ran down Eric's spine; he had never felt like this before.  
"Oh god, please don't stop," he moaned.

Speed reached down to unbuckled and unzipped Eric's pants. Once he'd  
lowered the pants and shorts, he grabbed Eric's half-hard and leaking  
cock. He moved his hands back up over Eric's muscled chest, over his  
shoulders and cupped the back of his head pulling him down towards  
him. "Kiss me." Speed said softly.

Eric stared into cloudy eyes; eyes that didn't see nor reveal  
anything. But Eric felt as if Speed could see straight into his soul.  
He bent forward and gently kissed him.

"Harder," Speed sighed.

"Speed, give him time." Horatio snickered, amused by his boyfriend impatience.

Speed growled and started to kiss Eric back, pushing his tongue  
against his teeth demanding entrance.

Horatio smiled when he heard Eric moan into the kiss, he crouched down  
and moved his hands over the young man's buttocks. He bent forward and  
moved his tongue over the crack between his cheeks and over his tight  
hole.

Eric gasped for air, a shivering running down his spine. He moaned  
when he felt Horatio's tongue push against his tight entrance.

As Horatio stood up, he moved his tongue up over Eric's back. He  
kissed the exposed neck, feeling the young Cuban relax.

"Are you ready for us?" Speed whispered in his ear, moving his tongue  
over his cheek. All Eric could do was nod.

Horatio moved his tongue over the back of Eric's neck and the rim of  
his ear. "Don't make a sound," he told Eric.

The other man nodded distractedly.

"Lube?" Horatio asked Speed.

"In my jacket," Speed responded, crouching down in front of Eric,  
moving his tongue over his hipbones.

Horatio took the lube and put some on his fingers. When he slid the  
first finger inside of Eric, he felt the muscles tightening around it.  
"Relax, it will hurt less."

Eric gasped as he felt Horatio's finger moving in and out, stretching  
him. "Oh, fuck…that's…shit," he choked out.

Speed smiled and moved his tongue over the leaking head, licking up  
the pre-cum, "Mmmm," he hummed, "you taste good."

When he felt Speed move his mouth over his cock, Eric had to bite his  
lip to stop himself from crying out. "Oh man…"

"Don't push forward, you don't want to choke him. Let Speed do the  
work, just enjoy," Horatio told him softly. He inserted a second  
finger into Eric's opening, stretching him further.

Eric panted hard. "This is…oh god…I never knew…"

Speed slowly moved up and down, licking and tasting the throbbing cock.

"Don't stop…please," Eric whimpered, running his hands through Speed's  
silky hair.

Horatio pulled his fingers out, satisfied that the young man was  
stretched enough he slide a condom over his hard, throbbing cock and  
rubbed some lube on it.

"Okay, you have to relax. This will hurt for a minute," he warned the  
young man. "Spread your legs."

Eyes closed, Eric did as he was told, and felt Horatio's cock against  
his tight hole. He hissed as he felt the hard member sliding into him.  
Holding his breath for a second, he desperately tried to relax his  
muscles.

"We'll take it slow." Horatio promised and started to slide in and out.

Speed continued to move up and down, picking up the pace, feeling that  
Eric was on the edge. "I'm… can't…oh fuck…I need to…"

"Come for him," Horatio demanded, gripping his hips. "Let him taste  
you, but don't make a sound."

As a moan escaped his lips, Eric came inside Speed's mouth. "Oh,  
fuck..." was all he could manage to say.

Speed released the now spent-member and smiled. He stood and moved his  
hands over Eric's face, kissing him hard and bruising. "You liked  
that?"

Still trying to catch his breath, Eric could only nod and gripped the  
other man's shoulders.

Speed moved his tongue over Eric's lips. "You want H to go faster?" he  
whispered.

"Yes, please…" Eric chocked out.

"Please what?" Speed retorted.

"Please…faster."

Horatio smiled and started to move faster and harder, hitting his  
prostate every time he pushed forward.

Speed kissed the young man again to prevent him from making any sound.  
"You want him to come for you?"

Eric nodded. "Yes…I want…please," he'd never felt like this before,  
heat searing through his body, licking on every muscle and nerve  
inside of him.

Horatio pushed in and out even harder and felt himself coming close to  
the edge. Without making a sound, he shot his load inside of the young  
Cuban. He fell forward against the strong back, breathing heavily.

Eric was barely holding himself up. "Oh god…that was…I've never…"

"Yeah, we know," Speed grinned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Horatio, everything okay in there?"  
Ryan's voice could be heard from the other side of Horatio's door.

Horatio pulled out of Eric slowly, making sure the younger man was  
okay. Satisfied, he threw away the condom, tucked himself in and  
walked up to the door. Opening it slightly, he smiled. "Mr. Wolfe.  
Everything is okay."

"Alright, I heard a strange noise and became worried," Ryan said, frowning.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll see you later." Horatio closed the door  
in the CSI's face. When he turned around, Eric was again fully dressed  
and Speed standing there with a big grin on his face.

Blushing, Eric nodded towards the door. "Now there is a guy I want to  
fuck into the mattress," he simply said.

THE END.


	13. Watching

Title: Watching.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Fluff, slash, voyeurism, language, disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a lot for the advice and tips. YOU ROCK!!!!  
Summary: Eric witnesses something hot. *wicked grin*  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Eric stood in front of the club, not quite sure what he was doing  
here. 'I must be crazy,' he thought. Taking a deep breath, he walked  
towards the entrance.

"Good evening, sir." The bouncer nodded at him and opened the door.

Eric walked inside and looked around, it was amazing. He had no idea  
that it would be this… hot. He just stood there for a moment, taking  
in the atmosphere and ambiance.

He watched people walking by and his eyes went wide. Several were  
wearing leather pants, silk shirts, tight jeans; there were even guys  
who didn't wear shirts at all.

"Mmhhmm, you look good enough to eat," he heard a voice behind him. He  
turned around to find a young man looking him over, his eyes full of  
lust.

"I'm…I just came…" Eric stammered.

"Oh, shy. I like them shy," the man smiled at him, moving closer.

Eric backed off. "Not interested," he said, turning around and walking  
towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"A beer, please."

The bartender returned with his beer, smiling. "First time?"

"It's that obvious?"

The man nodded, "Don't worry, we were all rookies one time."

Eric smiled at him and turned, letting his eyes roam through the club.  
Couples were dancing, oblivious to what was going on around them.

He sighed, wondering if he'd ever be this lucky.

His mind wandered back to what had happened in Horatio's office. It  
was obvious he had a lot to learn. He had never expected for Speed to  
be there, too. Afterwards, he'd seen the love between Speed and his  
boss; those two really loved each other.

His eyes wandered further and spotted a door guarded by two bouncers.  
"What's over there?" he asked the bartender.

The man grinned. "Behind that door are private rooms, couples can  
retired there to just relax or…" Eric held up his hands, he didn't  
need to hear the details. "You can check it out if you want, too."

"I'm…you just said that's for couples, I'm…uhm alone."

"That's okay, you're allowed to watch if you want, too."

Eric looked shocked. "You're saying I can…" he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, you can." The bartender grinned.

The young Cuban sat stunned for a moment before he took a long sip  
from his beer and stood. He walked towards the door and without a word  
one of the bouncers opened it. "Room five is free. Enjoy yourself,  
sir."

Eric just nodded, swallowing nervously he entered a long hallway with  
several doors on either side. Slowly, he opened one of them on the  
right. "Uhm…sorry."  
Blushing, he apologised when he saw that the room was occupied. At the  
next door, Eric opened it and saw that it was empty. He closed the  
door behind him and walked over to the one way mirror, watching a  
scene unfold in front of him. "Oh…that's not…" Wincing, Eric saw as  
one guy was hitting the other one with a whip. That just looked..  
painful. Shaking his head, he back walked out.

Trying a third door, he walked in when he noticed that it was room  
five and empty as the bouncer had promised. As he approached the one  
way mirror, he stopped all of the sudden. Standing there, his mouth  
dropping open, Eric gasped in surprise.

"Oh, fuck," he cursed softly. Eyes wide, Eric saw Horatio laying on  
the bed and Speed straddling his hips. The younger man bent over and  
took Horatio's mouth in a heated and searing kiss. He moaned when he  
felt himself getting hard, watching the scene being played out in  
front of him.

Eyes glued to the two men on the other side of the window, Eric  
watched Tim move his hands up and down Horatio's naked chest until he  
reached down and grabbed the red-head's hard cock. He stroked it,  
moving his hands slowly up and down.

Eric swallowed hard getting all hot and bothered. Leaning against the  
wall, Eric opened his zipper and freed his hard and throbbing cock,  
rubbing it, hard and fast. He felt himself quickly getting to the  
edge. With a few firm strokes and a scream, he came all over his  
hands. His head snapped up quickly, looking around to see if anyone  
had heard him.

His hand still stroking himself lightly, Eric stayed against the wall,  
watching as Horatio arched his head back and came all over Speed's  
hands and stomach.  
Speed bent over and whispered something in Horatio's ear, the older man nodded.

Eric couldn't take his eyes off them when he saw Speed prepare  
Horatio. Then Speed was inside of Horatio, pushing in and pulling out  
slowly. Eric started to pant, getting hard again. "Oh…shit. This  
is…I'm…" he stuttered, rubbing his hard and leaking cock.

He noticed when Speed began to move harder and faster, burying himself  
deep inside of Horatio with every thrust. He could see by the way  
Speed held himself that he was close to the edge. Eric saw Speed  
thrust into Horatio a final time, and knew that the other man was  
coming inside of his boss.

Eric spilled his seed again over his hands and had to brace his weight  
against the wall, his legs barely keeping him up. "Oh, man, that was  
fucking hot," he muttered.  
Standing straight, Eric looked down at his wet, glistening hands.  
Shit. He didn't want to wipe his hands on his clothes. Reaching  
gingerly into his back pocket, Eric pulled out the small, white  
handkerchief he carried around with him. Cleaning up as best he could,  
Eric stuffed the used, white cloth into his back pocket. Not perfect,  
but much better.

Eric tucked himself in and zipped up. Feeling steadier, he glanced at  
the couple one last time before he moved towards the door and exited.

"You need a wet towel sir?" one of the bouncers asked.

Eric looked at him in surprise but accepted the wet towel and cleaned  
his hands thoroughly. He walked back towards the bar and ordered  
another beer.

"You had fun?" the bartender asked.

Eric blushed and looked down, smiling. "Uhm…I'm…yeah."

"So, maybe next time, you bring your boyfriend with you." The man  
smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," Eric snorted.

Speed and Horatio walked out of the backrooms and entered the club.  
"He's still here?" Speed asked Horatio.

"Yeah," Horatio answered.

"You think he liked our little performance?" Speed asked with a wicked grin.

Horatio watched Eric for a moment and smiled, "Mmhmm, I'm pretty sure he did."

THE END.


	14. Payback

Title: Payback.  
Fandom: CSI Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT.  
Warning: Fluff, smut, disability (blindness)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did this would be real.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs*  
Summary: Speed was in a devious mood, but so was Horatio. *grins* You'll see.  
Author's note: In this AU, H is still with CSI, but Speed is blind due  
to congenital glaucoma and owns several nightclubs in Miami. This was  
supposed to be just one story *headdesk* but when I started to write  
my brain went haywire, so there will be more.

Horatio walked into the house and found Speed in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi, babe," he said, getting close to Speed and taking his mouth in a  
heated kiss.

"Hi, yourself," Speed responded when they broke off the kiss. "How is  
Eric?" he asked with a wicked grin.  
"I don't know." Horatio sighed. "I think he's afraid to approach Ryan."

Speed cocked his head and smiled. "Mmhmm, maybe we've got to push him  
a little bit."

"Speed, what are you up to?" Horatio asked suspiciously.

"How about inviting them both over for dinner?" At that moment Butch  
barked, "Ah, see? Even Butch thinks it's a good idea."

"Butch always thinks your ideas are good, especially when it involves  
him and food." Horatio snorted.

Speed laughed. "So, are you going to ask them or should I?"

Horatio almost groaned. When Speed had an idea in his head, he would  
never let it go. "Okay, I'll ask them tomorrow," he said resignedly.

"Great." Cheerfully, Speed turned around and continued making dinner.

Horatio made a face at Butch behind Speed's back. "I saw that," Speed  
said, grinning.

The redhead smiled. Speed knew him so well. "I'm going to take a  
shower and change into something more comfortable."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

~.~

The next morning, Horatio walked into the lab and spotted Ryan in the  
trace lab. He walked over and entered. "Good morning, Mr. Wolfe."

"Morning, H," Ryan replied with a smile. "How's Speed?"

"He's great. Thanks for asking."

"He's a great guy," Ryan responded.

Horatio paused for a second. "Ryan?"

Ryan turned around to face him. "Yeah, H?"

"Speed and I want to invite you over for dinner this Saturday,"  
Horatio tried to sound matter-of-fact.

"I'd love to, thanks." Ryan sounded pleased with the invitation.

Horatio took a deep breath, and thought, "one down, one more to go".  
"Okay, how about eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryan replied.

"Okay. Have you seen Eric?"

"He was in fingerprints last time I saw him." Ryan glanced curiously at Horatio.

"Thanks, catch you later." Horatio walked out of the lab and went in  
search of the young Cuban. He only hoped this plan of Speed's wouldn't  
backfire.

He found Eric in fingerprints, just like Ryan had said. "Good morning, Eric."

"Morning, H. I'm running the prints we found inside the truck, but no  
hits so far."

Horatio nodded. "Any luck with the ones we found inside the house?"

"Yeah, they all belong to the victims," Eric responded.

"So that's a dead end." Horatio frowned. "It's like the killer  
vanished into thin air. No prints, no DNA, nothing," Horatio muttered.

"No one is that good, H. We'll find him."

"I know we will. Eric." Horatio paused briefly. "Eric, Speed and I  
wanted to invite you over for dinner this Saturday. Can you make it?"

Eric looked up. "Uhm, okay."

Horatio smiled. "Good. How about eight o'clock?"

Eric nodded. "I'll be there." The young man wondered why they'd  
invited him but he didn't have the guts to ask his boss.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Horatio walked out of the room and went  
straight to his office. He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial.  
"Speed."

"They're coming?" Speed asked.

Horatio knew his lover well enough to sense that Speed was up to  
something. "Speed, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," Speed said, trying for an innocent tone.

Horatio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Speed snickered. "What are you doing right now, H?"

"I'm in my office talking to you."

"Smart ass," Speed responded.

Horatio heard what sounded like Speed was licking his fingers and a  
moan escaped his lips.

"Are you okay?" Speed asked.

Horatio cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Touch yourself," Speed commanded.

"I'm in my office," Horatio protested.

The young man snorted. "That didn't stop you the other day, remember?"

Horatio felt himself getting hard as he remembered that day. He  
quickly walked over to his desk and sat down. "Like I could forget."

Speed laughed. "I guess you'll need to… release yourself."

"You're bad," Horatio retorted. He unzipped his pants and released his  
hard and throbbing cock, a groan escaping his lips when he started to  
stroke himself hard and fast.

Hearing Horatio moaning and panting, Speed got hard himself. "Oh,  
fuck," he hissed.

"I can't wait…have to…" Horatio panted, unable to hold it any longer.  
With a breathless growl, he came all over his hand.

He heard Speed moaning through the phone and knew that his lover was  
right on the edge. "Come for me," he demanded.

"This…isn't…isn't…oh shit." Speed whimpered.

Horatio grinned. "What?" he asked with an innocent voice.

"You're…evil," Speed panted. With a hoarse scream, he came.

"I know," Horatio simply stated. "I'll talk to you later." He clicked  
his phone shut without waiting for a response. "Payback is a bitch."

THE END.


	15. Confessions

Title: Confessions.  
Fandom: CSI Miami.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Smut, language, disability (blindness)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches, you rock.  
Summary: Eric has a confession to make.  
Author's note: This is the last story in this series. There will be a  
sequel I promise. *grins*

Ryan was the first to arrive. Whistling in appreciation, he walked up  
to the door and rang the doorbell. "Nice place." When a dog barked, he  
smiled. 'That must be Butch,' he thought.

The door opened and a big brown dog jumped him, licking his face.  
"Butch down," Horatio ordered him.

"It's okay, H," Ryan laughed, "I like dogs."

Butch calmed down and Horatio smiled at the young man. "Come in, Mr.  
Wolfe." Horatio stepped aside and let Ryan enter.

"I brought a bottle of wine. I hope that's okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio looked at the label. "You have a good taste."

"Thanks." Ryan blushed at the compliment.

"Ryan, welcome." Speed walked out of the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the invitation." Ryan replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you could make it," Speed said. Horatio noticed the wicked  
smile on his lover's face and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked.

Before Horatio could answer, the doorbell rang again. Horatio opened  
the door and smiled. "Eric, welcome." He stepped aside to let the  
young man enter.

Ryan and Eric looked at each other in surprise. "Hey, Eric," Ryan greeted him.

"Ryan," Eric nodded, looking down so no one see the blush that was  
creeping up his face.

"Have a seat," Horatio pointed towards the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Speed announced.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Horatio asked.

"Have you got beer?" Ryan asked politely.

"Sure." Horatio looked at Eric. "Eric?"

The young Cuban looked up. "Uhm, what?"

Horatio smiled at him, "Something to drink?"

"Oh, yeah. A beer please."

"Okay," Horatio said and headed for the kitchen.

"How's it going?" Speed asked with a devious smile.

"Eric is a little nervous," Horatio informed him.

Speed smiled. "Nervous is good."

Horatio sighed. "Speed, I hope you know what you're doing."

"We're just having dinner with friends. What can possibly be wrong with that?"

"Yeah, right." Horatio walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms  
around his waist. "You're so bad."

Speed leaned against the redhead's chest, sighing. "I know."

"You really think you can bring those two together?" Horatio asked  
him, moving his tongue over Speed's earlobe.

"Oh, yeah," Speed moaned "Eric has beating himself up for days now -  
your words, not mine. You're the one who told me that Ryan was  
stealing glances at Eric when he thought no one was looking."

"I know," Horatio sighed. "And every time they walk into each other at  
the lab, Eric starts to blush and stutter."

"Do you think Ryan knows what we're planning tonight?" Speed asked curious.

"I have no idea," Horatio answered.

"Hey, where are our drinks," Eric called out from the living room.

"Go, entertain our guests," he kissed Horatio. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Horatio walked back into the living room with two bottles of beer.  
"Here you go." He saw that Ryan was sitting on the couch while Eric  
had chosen the arm chair across from the couch.

Every time Ryan looked in Eric's direction, the young Cuban would  
blush and look away, trying to hide the lust and love flashing in his  
eyes.

Horatio shook his head. 'Why do you keep torturing yourself Eric,' he thought.

"Dinner is ready," Speed called from the kitchen.

The three men stood and headed for the dining room.

Speed smiled, "Eric, why don't you sit here, next to Ryan," he suggested.

Horatio headed for the kitchen to help Speed bring out the food. He  
came back with two plates and set them in front of Ryan and Eric.

Speed followed with the other two plates, setting them down without  
any difficulty.

Speed sat down next to Horatio. "Bon Appetite. I hope you like it."

Ryan took a bite. "Hmm, Speed, this is great."

"Thanks, glad you like it." He turned his head in the other man's  
direction. "Eric, is everything okay? You're so quiet."

"I'm…uhm…I'm…this is good," he stuttered, having a hard time thinking  
straight with Ryan sitting so close to him.

Speed smiled at Horatio, while moving his hand up and down the  
redhead's inner thigh. "What's wrong, Eric.. you sound... all  
flustered.. any particular reason why?"

"Speed," Horatio hissed, biting his lip. The young man was rubbing his  
cock with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck," Eric moaned.

Ryan looked at Eric. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," he moaned with embarrassment, "and you two don't make  
it any easier," he glared at Horatio and Speed.

"This was all Speed, he planned this," Horatio defended himself.

"What is going on?" Ryan demanded, feeling completely left out of the  
conversation.

Eric turned to look at Ryan. "They know.. uhh..," Eric blushed even  
harder, but he was determined to get this out and done with. He  
couldn't keep tip-toeing around Ryan at work anymore. It was better to  
be rejected once and for all so he could get on with his life.  
"iminlovewithyou," he said in a rush.

"What?" Ryan asked, having only heard a low, fast mumble.

Rubbing his neck nervously, Eric repeated his declaration. "I'm in  
love with you. That's why they did," he waved his hand at the dinner  
table, "this."

"You're what?" Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you're straight."

"No, he isn't," Speed chimed in cheerfully.

Eric took a deep breath. "It was very hard for me to admit that I'm  
gay." He sighed. "You've got to understand, I'm Catholic and my  
parents still expect me to come home with a respectful girl and give  
them grandchildren." He touched Ryan's hand gently. "It's taken me all  
this time to finally admit that I'm in love with you."

"I…I don't know…I'm…," Ryan managed to say.

Closing his eyes, Eric leaned back in the chair. "This was a bust."

Ryan shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I like you, too," he said  
quickly. "But this is a lot to take in suddenly. I need some time."

Eric looked down at his hands. "Yeah sure," he mumbled. "Excuse me."  
He stood up and looked at Speed and Horatio. "Thanks for dinner." He  
turned and headed for the front door.

When the door closed behind Eric, Speed sighed. "Sorry, Ryan. I  
thought this would work out."

"It's okay. I like him, I really do but I need some time. Usually you  
go on a few dates before you pledge your undying love to someone,"  
Ryan grinning despite his words. "I don't want to be rude, but I  
really want to leave and think about all of this."

"No, of course, we understand," Horatio reassured him.

Ryan stood. "Thanks for inviting me, guys.

Horatio walked him to the door. "We'll do this again," he promised.

"See you tomorrow, H."

"As always," Horatio promised, closing the door behind him.

Speed shook his head. "We've going to have a lot of work getting those  
two in bed together."

Horatio looked at his lover in shocked disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, I'm not," Speed answered, dead serious.

He walked over to Horatio. "You know.. all this talking has made me  
hungry, and I'm not talking about food," Speed said, kissing Horatio  
slow and passionately. Breaking it off, he trailed his tongue over  
Horatio's cheek and took his earlobe between his teeth. Moving his  
mouth to his ear he whispered something and the redhead got hard..  
really hard.

Speed smiled when he heard his lover moan. "Let's move this to the  
bedroom," Horatio suggested while dragging his lover behind him.

Once in the bedroom, Horatio turned to Speed. "So now make good on  
your promise," he demanded.

Speed pushed him onto the bed. "You're wish is my command."

THE END.


End file.
